Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 October 2016
06:11 >nigdy nie widział, jak gram 06:11 >mówi, że cheatuję 06:11 (y) 06:11 Bi cheatujesz 06:11 nom 06:12 wykryć się nie da 06:12 Jak Ci z tym, że oszukujesz? 06:12 dobrze 06:12 Co za oszust 06:13 kappa 06:13 konbanwa kuro 06:13 Cieplasiam Sajko za zdrajcę. 06:13 Kuroś <3 06:13 Hej Kyu 06:14 Heej Kostka, Uszen 06:14 Psychoś <3 06:14 jak tam po wczoraj Kuroś? :D 06:14 Witam gejmerke 06:14 Lyyyyyyyl 06:15 serwus Kyu o/ 06:15 Te, flood, panie 06:15 Hej Dracon 06:15 Psycho 06:15 Żyje 06:15 Piję właśnie piwo xD 06:15 Podkurcz 06:15 działo sie coś chociaz jak poszliśmy? ;-; 06:16 Piniak zdał sobie sprawę podczas wychodzenia na busa 06:16 Że autobus, na który szli, jest daleko 06:16 xD 06:16 Karolina i Sajmon zostali na noc. 06:17 (lf) 06:17 (lf) 06:19 ale wydawało mi sie czy Sajmon sie pofarbował? 06:19 Juz dawno xD 06:19 Jego naturalny kolor to blond 06:21 ale w sumie pasuje mu 06:21 wolałam jego blond włoski 06:22 Ozz o/ 06:22 Polaki 06:22 \m/ 06:22 jak widać Kuroś nie jestes cesarzową dla wszystkich xd 06:22 Kuro, nie lepiej Ci od razu zaczynać na pc niż później sie przelogowywac? 06:22 jak tam wrażenia aleksandry? 06:22 BRM nie, bo to nie mój PC 06:22 .-. 06:22 Dziwne 06:23 A po drugie już dzisiaj przedmuchaliśmy laptopa i działa supi 06:23 No ale Gierka łatwa była, więc git 06:23 O, super ^^ 06:23 Szkoda, że ju nie pogramy 06:23 dzisiaj przegrałam mecz, a później spięłam się 06:23 zrobiłam pentę 06:23 Kim? 06:23 i dalej mam 80 lp 06:23 No a kim xD 06:23 Mi smutno było jak nie zrobiłem tej penty .-. 06:23 psychoo 06:24 Ja chciałam Ci ją dać xD 06:24 Na mainie już mam pente Illaoi 06:24 zrob irvenem pente 06:24 A ja to zwalilem Bi poszedłem na frontline mając ~400 ho 06:24 Irven to niee maszyna di pent 06:24 W tym tygodniu zrobiłam dwie penty Jinx. 06:24 Tylko taki kolega Rengara 06:24 co się stało Ozz 06:24 Gz 06:24 Ja mam na koncie hmm 06:24 Ozzrigh 06:24 jak tam wrażenia aleksandry? 06:25 2 penty vayne, pente rsngRem i pente Illaoi 06:25 06:25 Orwz pente ahri u Kaszuba na koncie jak kiedyś byłem dobry dła zwierząt 06:25 powiedziała że jej sie podobało 06:25 Był ochrzan? 06:25 i przyznała że Bożena jest ładna 06:25 x'D 06:25 i nie nie było, o dziwo co innego robiła 06:26 ;-; 06:26 ... Coo. 06:26 pewnie płakała 06:26 nie kazdy ma takich fajnych znajomych jak my 06:26 ;-; 06:27 Czemu płakała? 06:27 nie plakała 06:27 xd 06:27 .v. 06:27 Kuro 06:27 przekonałem się co do Doty 06:27 nawet mi wychodiz 06:27 wychodzi* 06:28 Brawo Ty! 06:28 Płacz w niczym nie pomoże 06:28 co ja przeczytałem 06:29 Dżizas ile ludu 06:29 Witam witam 06:30 o/ 06:30 OOOOOOO Hej żonciu! ^^ 06:30 Lol 06:30 Hejo 06:30 Granie w dote 06:30 Hihi 06:30 Kororek! 06:30 Żoncia! ^^ 06:30 Wielokolorowa flood + caps 06:30 ogar pls 06:30 sry 06:31 Widziałam elfa na snapie 06:31 Ładny 06:31 Dzięki ^^ 06:31 ojej.. teraz się połapałam, że prawdopodobnie wiesz jak wyglądam ;-; 06:31 Ja wróciłam do grania w Elsa 06:31 Muszę wbić jak najszybciej 85 lvl 06:32 Chodź na pv Sajko :> 06:32 Spoko, i tak mało mnie to obchodzi xD 06:32 Wut 06:32 WIelo 06:32 o/ 06:51 Hej 06:51 Hej 06:52 serwus o/ 06:52 \o/ 06:52 Rzymo o/ 07:06 Witajj 07:06 Trochę sie spóźniłąm z przywitaniem 07:06 ale mnie nie było 07:06 *spóźniłam 07:06 Siemanko. 07:06 Ciekawa nazwa 07:06 #PrayForMaster 07:07 #Pray 07:08 #PrayForMaster 07:08 #WhereAreMyDragons 07:09 Wielokolorowa, nawzajem. 07:15 Serio? 07:15 13 osób i NIKT nie pisze? 07:15 nio 07:15 rep 07:15 rip chaty 07:15 Never forghetti. 07:16 #PrayForMaster 07:16 #PrayForMaster 07:16 #KcUszin 07:16 Sad stori of mastr is sad 07:17 Wieeelki Był Czingis-Cheeeen 07:18 wtf 07:18 Jakiś ipek edytuje komuś profil 07:18 lel 07:19 co 07:19 gdzie 07:19 >Aktywność 07:19 już widzę 07:19 XD 07:19 hmm 07:19 >nabijanie edycji na propsie 07:21 płatki z mlekiem mniam 07:21 kto chce? 07:23 Nope. 07:25 jj 07:25 kurde ale net mi muli 07:28 Użytkownik:Mr Dracon USZEEN paczaj :D 07:29 weit 07:30 Dyabeu x'd 07:30 Powinno być w zamieszkaniu Pyekuo 07:31 gotowe 07:31 i zuych zamiast złych 07:31 x'D 07:31 No właśnie x'D 2016 10 02